Ultraman Giz X Ultraman Reuz: Super Ultra Battle
Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the characters will be shown or described on that page with question. Thank you for you cooperation. Ultraman Giz is property of DucantheChoju Ultraman Reuz is property of Apexz Ultraman and other related characters are copyrights of Tsuburaya Productions, please support the official release. Notes: *Ultraman One will make a cameo in this movie. *Gurnate is the first evil being who knows Dark Ketaros secret identity before he tells the truth to Reuz. Prolouge Long ago, there was a savior who protected humans on earth from the evil seijin, monsters and the most evil villain who was given a codename, Gurnate. This evil even attacked the Land of Ultra, Nebula X-31. This villain knew other powerful evils, and with the help of one of them, he plotted to kill the hero, Giz. "Weren't you defeated by Reuz...?" ask Gurnate curiously. "Actually, I am Dark Ketaros future self, the one he defeated was my past..." replies Ketaros. "What's the difference?" "My body features are different from my past self...if we work together, we might be able to kill them both..." "Herm! You have my word." Gurnate agrees with Dark Ketaros. The screen black out with a light passing each other, planet and burning flame. Ultraman Giz X Ultraman Reuz: Super Ultra Crossover title appears on the screen. Chapter 1 Ultraman Giz: TBA Chapter 2 Ultraman Reuz : Ultra Football Match! Love's Forever In a wide field, Haruto with his team, the Shibuya FC will be againts the Tokyo FC Junior, the Ultra Finale Cup final championship will be held at Football Academy Tokyo. All twenty-two players ready on the tunnel, before their enter the field. Shibuya FC wear Red and Black jersey, with Haruto an exception wearing Blue, since he is the goalkeeper of Shibuya Fc while Tokyo wear Yellow jersey. "Let's do this for Shibuya!" said the captain of Shibuya FC "Yeah!" all the players agreed All twenty-two players enter the field with full of respect because of the Academy 17th Anniversary. All the players in the position, including each of the teams goalkeeper. "Oi, Haruto! Do your best! We will win this...!" said Daiki. He played as the center defence. "Got it!" Haruto replay The game starts with Shibuya start the game, the striker passing to the center. The captain who played as the left wing passes to Daiki back to the center. But the Tokyo player, Hiroshima Naga get the ball by tackeling one of the Shibuya player, he passes through the Tokyo striker 25 meter from the Penalty Box, the Tokyo striker make a shot the ball from the distance 23 meter, but Haruto great jumping skill because of his Ultraman fuse, he caught the ball safely. Shibuya gol post save by Haruto. "Nice! Haruto..great job!" said the captain Haruto kick the ball to the air, the left center midfield of Shibuya FC with the Tokyo center defence each other pushing to make a header of the ball but the Shibuya player successful header the ball to the striker, he make a run, he was fast enough to break through the central defence with his incredible skills, he passes to the right wing then he made the super shot. The ball is swing causing the Tokyo goalkeeper confuse and let the ball go and Shibuya score the first goal. "1-0, Shibuya FC got the first goal!" said the Comentrator, Kenichi Kai, the human host of Ultraman Powered but no longer he is the Comentrator of Football. But...a large black sphear with a purple flame surround it crash on Tokyo city, the player loose their balance because of the crash. "What was that...?" ask the Tokyo player It's a larger Football crashing the city. FEARS, the new elite attack force already on the base scanning what's inside. "It's somekind of Soccer ball from space but i can't scan anything from inside..." said Elly One of the Tokyo players look at Haruto as he come closer, Haruto already thought the player hold the Dark Spark. "Masaka....Dark Spark!" said Haruto "Masahiro...you're...a monster too...!?" ask the Tokyo captain "I'm an Ultraman!" He took out Dark Faust Keychain Doll. "Dark Live!" "Dark Faust!" A purple from the sky appeared in circle shape, Dark Faust enter the city put his foot on the ball. "Is that a challange...?" ask Haruto Haruto run to the Changing room and took his Reuz Spark, Haruto draw the Reuz Spark, the face open. "Ultra Live!" "Urutoraman Reuz!", Haruto extend it to the air. The spark shine blue galaxy, Reuz rise from the twin galaxy. Reuz standing up from his rise, accepting the challange from Masahir/ Dark Faust. "I thought so..you're Reuz.." said Masahiro "Now, let's start the real football battle...!" "What's the rule...?" ask Haruto "Skills..and aggressive...!" reply Masahiro. Faust start run with the ball, Reuz standing waiting for the right time to tackle the ball. Faust enter Reuz penalty box, but Reuz speed successful tackleing the ball back and run to Faust box. TBA Category:Ultraman Giz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz Category:DucantheChoju Category:Fan Crossovers